Miraculously in Love
by Crazymiraculousfan
Summary: Adrien is getting closer to the identity of Ladybug, but he isn't the only one. Will he be able to protect his Lady from danger? Or will this new villain be the victor of this battle?
1. chapter 1

Adrien let out a love sick sigh before sinking into his couch. "What's up with you?" Plagg asked, stuffing a giant piece of Camembert in his mouth.

"Ladybug...she has a crush on me!" Adrien exclaimed. "She has a crush on my civilian self!"

"Kid, you're a model," Plagg pointed out. "The chances of her liking _you_ are very slim..."

Adrien glared at his kwami. "You just had to point that out."

"I'm just stating the obvious," Plagg shrugged. He picked up a piece of Camembert that was twice his size, and gulped it down. Adrien stared at him in disgust.

"Ewww..." Adrien got up, and stared out the window. "You're right, Plagg. Ladybug doesn't love the real me. She loves the perfect me. The one that is caged in, and expected to do _everything_ right."

Plagg just shrugs. "Well, it's like they say: there are plenty of fish in the sea!"

Adrien shook his head. "No...Ladybug is the _only_ one for me..."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking about girls! I was talking about cheese!"

The next day, Adrien watched all of the girls in his class carefully. He had been thinking about what Plagg had said about him being a model. He had come to the conclusion that Ladybug must know him personally. She would _never_ like someone just because they're famous. It just wasn't like her. Besides, she was pretty famous herself. She probably understood the pressure Adrien has at times.

He took out a piece of paper in the middle of class, and began to write a list if all the girls who had been akumatized.

 _Alya, Rose, Juleka, Mylene-_

The list went on and on. He stopped once he had named almsot every girl in the class. _Almost._ There was one person who had never been akumatized.

 _Marinette._

He froze. Was Lafybug sitting right behind him? Well, it wasn't impossible, but it also wasn't very likely. Marinette was shy, and sweet, while Ladybug was outgoing, and passionate. Then again, whenever Marinette stood up to Chloe she acted just like Ladybug...

He was so consumed in his thoughts, that when the bell rang, he jumped.

"You okay, Dude?" Nino asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine," Adrien replied, glancing at tthe bluenette sitting behind him. Those bluebell eyes were so... familiar...

Nino just gave his friend a confused look before shrugging it off. "So," Nino said. "I need girl advice."

"Okay."

They both walked out of the classroom, and headed for the school entrance. "I want to ask Alya out but-"

"You don't know how," Adrien said, smirking.

Nino grinned. "Yeah...so...what should I do?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember what I told you last time? Just be yourself!"

"Yeah...like I could do that..."

Adrien and Nino were just about to walk through the doors when they heard an explosion. The ground trembled, causing them to be thrown off their feet. Another explosion. And another. And another. Each explosion was closer than the one before. Adrien realized that the next bomb was right underneath them.

 _Everything went black._


	2. Chapter Two

"Adrien...?"

Adrien opened his eyes to see a worried Ladybug kneeling over him. Her face was pale, and she was biting her lip, which she only does when she's stressed.

"Lady..." Adrien tries to speak, but his throat was burning, and his sight was blurry.

"Shhh..." Ladybug said, lying a hand on his head. "I'm going to get yiu out of here."

Adrien looked around. He was still in the school. He could feel the heat of a fire, and there were still explosions going off. Ladybug took him in her arms bridal style. "Wait..." Adrien managed to say. His head was throbbing. He could barely concentrate on what he was thinking.

He knew he wasn't in any shape for it, but he _had_ to transform. He couldn't let Ladybug do this alone. "What's the best way out of here...?" she said thoughtfully.

She was scanning the ruins desperately. The heat was getting more and more intense, and Adrien thought that he might pass out, but he kept his eyes open. He knew that if he passed out, his Lady would freak out. He wanted to make things less stressful for her. "The window..." Adrien rasped.

Ladybug looked up. She smiled. "Good eye!" She lassoed her yo-yo around the edge of the window. She tugged on it, and pulled herself and Adrien out of the building.

Adrien held on to her as tight as possible. Whenever he would start to slip, she would hug him closer, causing his face to turn a deep shade of red.

Ladybug gave him a concerned look. "Your face is red. Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yeah," Adrien stuttered.

"MARINETTE!"

Adrien gasped. "Was that Alya? Is Marinette okay?"

"Ummm...I'm sure she's fine..." Ladybyg said, not making eye contact with him.

"Than why is Alya calling her name?" Adrien demanded.

"Maybe Marinette got seperated by the group...?" Ladybug answered nervously, still not making eye contact.

Adrien looked back at the building. It looked like it would collapse any second. He looked back at Ladybug. Studying her hair, her eyes, her skin tone, and comparing it to Marinette. Everything was the same. Was it possible?

Ladybug wouldn't just leave an innocent citizen behind. "Ladybug...do I...know your other half?"

Ladybug stiffened. "...no..."

Adrien frowned. "Are you sure?"

Ladybug wouldn't make eye contact with him. "Yes. I am sure."

Adrien looked at her. His Lady wouldn't lie. "Okay..."

" _MARINETTE!_ " Alya's voice rang in Adrien's ears.

"Ladybug," Adrien said, panic leaking through his voice. "Where is Marinette?"

Ladybug didn't look at him. She stopped in front of Adrien's class mates, and set him gently on the ground. Alya ran up to Adrien. "Is she with you?"

"No," Adrien shook his head. "Is she still in the building?" His voice shook.

Alya nodded, breaking out into tears.

"No..." Adrien whispered. "Not Marinette. No...no...NO!" He turned back to building, and tried to run back, but Ladybug caught his arm. "MARINETTE! NO! NO! LET ME GO!" He struggled against Ladybug, but she seemed to have no intention of letting him go. " _MARINETTE!_ LADYBUG, WE HAVE TO GO BACK!"

"We can't," Ladybug said quietly. "I'm really sorry, Adrien..."

"WHY WON'T YOU SAVE HER?" He struggled. His friend was in there. The sweetest girl he had ever met was going to get crushed by the school if he didn't do something. The girl he had been developing feelings for... "WHAT KIND OF SUPERHERO ARE YOU!?" He froze.

Ladybug let go of him.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

He was cut off when the ground began to shake. Ladybug's eyes caught something above his head. Her eyes widened in panic.

She jumped, and hugged him protectively right when he blacked out for the second time in two hours.


	3. Chapter Three

Adrien could feel something raking at the inside of his head. At first he thought a little animal had crawled in and couldn't find a way out, but then he realized that wasn't possible. That's when he knew he was going insane. He groaned in pain.

"Shhhh..." A soft voice shushed him. "You're going to be fine, Adrien."

He tried to lift his eyelids, but they were heavy. He tried to move, only to find that his legs were crushed under something. Pain shot through his body. He hissed.

"Hold still," the voice told him. "Both of your legs are broken."

"Great..." he managed to mutter sarcastically.

The voice chuckled weakly. Adrien recognized that laugh. "My Lucky Charm might fix your legs afterwards. I don't really know. I've never had to heal someone before..."

"Lady...bug?" His voice was so shaky he could barely understand himself.

She stroked his forehead. "Yes, it's me. I'm going to get us out of here..."

"Out...o-of...where...?" He grimaced at the sound of his weak, raspy voice.

"There was an explosion...I managed to get out of real danger..." she moved slightly, and cried out in pain. Adrien's eyes shot open at the sound of her distress. "I managed to break my left arm, right wrist, my left leg, and right foot. I'm pretty sure my right leg is also broken, but I can't tell. It could just be fractured... anyway, I saw tge explosion above your head. I managed to protect most of you, but now are stuck in a hole, and the top of it is closed off." She glanced up, and Adrien saw a pile of rocks about three feet above them.

"What's on top...of my...l-legs?" he asked.

"Rocks."

Adrien was suddenly aware of tge fact that Ladybug was lying on top of him. His face turned bright red, matching her suit. She moved slightly, and cried out in pain again. "Are you okay?" Adrien asked anxiously. He hated the fact that she was in pain because of him.

She groaned. "Y-yeah. I think my ribs are also broken..."

Adrien suddenly remembered something. "Marinette..."

Ladybug looked away. "What about her?"

"She's gone... isn't she." It wasn't a question.

Ladybug didn't answer. Adrien studied her face. She went from guilty, to sad, to exhausted. "Adrien...she isn't dead. She may be badly injured...but she isn't dead."

"How do you know?" he demanded.

"I just...know." She looked at him straight in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes..." Her intense stare made his face go magenta.

"Then believe me when I say Marinette's alive." She glanced around our little cave. "We need to get out of here." She sat up, causing her face to turn chalk white, and for her to let out an ear piercing scream. She fell back onto Adrien's chest. He rubbed her shaking back. "I-I'm...fine..."

"No, you're not."

"I have to get us out of here!"

"But you're injured! I'll figure something out..."

"But you're also injured." Her eyes lit up. "I'll just call Chat Noir!"

Adrien tensed. "I-I don't think he...can help us..."

Ladybug gave him a confused look. "What do you mean he can't help us? He's Chat Noir! He has _always_ had my back! He would _never_ leave my side."

Adrien grimaced. "I don't think-"

Ladybug ignored him, and dialed Chat Noir. Adrien heard his own voice on her yo-yo say, "Cat got your tongue? Leave a message!" Ladybug sighed. He wasn't sure if it was because of his cheesy voicemail, or because Chat Noir hadn't answered. He personally thought his voicemail was clever.

"Chat, I'm trapped in a hole with Adrien Agreste, and we are both badly injured." She moved slightly, and cried out in pain. Great. Now if he ever got out of this hole, he was going have that sound on recorded on his phone/baton. He shuddered. "Please call me as soon you get this!" She closed her yo-yo.

"I told you-"

She cut him off. "No, he will come..."

He sighed. "Ladybug..."

She gave him a hard look. "No. Chat Noir has always been here for me! I kind of wish he was in here with us. He would be able to get us out with his staff..."

"Um...does this mean we have no chance of getting out if he doesn't show up?"

She looked away. "Y-yeah..."

Adrien smiled weakly. "So...no pressure for him, right?"

She didn't smile.

He sighed. If he didn't transform, they were done for. He didn't want his Lady to die. He shivered at the thought. But if he transformed, Ladybug might be angry with him. Then again, she was desperate. Maybe she would be okay with it if he didn't have a choice.

"Ladybug, I have to do something, but please don't get angry..."

"Okay..." She looked hesitant.

"Plagg, CLA-"

"Hey!" A voice boomed. "Did I trap Ladybug, my enemy, in a hole?" The rocks began to levitate up. Ladybug and Adrien both flew up, too. The person who was causing this magic was in a black leather skin tight suit. She was wearing pink boots, and a pink mask. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail, and her blazing ice cold blue eyes were piercing into Ladybug's. Ladybug didn't flinch, but Adrien could see the scream she was holding back. She was in a lot of pain.

"Well," the girl said. "I guess I should kill you now."


End file.
